Twenty Years to Late
by WhatEven6
Summary: Max gets stood up by Fang on the cliff. Then, heartbroken, she turns to Ryan. But what happens when no one is who they seem? And who and what are Jordon and Mimi?
1. Chapter 1

_Has anyone besides me use italics? Whatever never mind. Oh yeah. Random story in my head. La di da. _

_Random Question for the DAY: _Name the first president of the USA.

* * *

**Prologue: It's all cool.**

We're okay now, but the thing we've been through, has been utter humiliation, torture and more.

Looking back on my twenty years of pain, then when HE didn't show at the cliff, I would've cried. But now, now that he's here, I would've laughed at his excuse for him not being there. And I do.

His excuse has now changed my life. Along with the flocks'.

The flock was never the same once he left too. About a week after he left, Angel left. She said that it was her fault he left and didn't want anyone to have to deal with her. So, we didn't look for her. Then, about a year after she left, Gazzy and Nudge left. Leaving me, Iggy and Dylan behind. Nudge was in tears the day Gazzy left so she begged me to go look for him. I said we'd try. When we didn't find him, she left in sobs.

Iggy and Dylan were upset because I was upset. Iggy tried comforting me but I just pushed him away and stayed in my room. My mom moved in with us, and Ella and Iggy hit it off. So far, they're getting married. Dylan and I dated for awhile but I couldn't do it. I couldn't date him knowing Fang was still out there.

So I went to School. Not THE School. But high school. Then I graduated and went to College and became a teacher. Cool huh?

Well, I was Twenty-three when I became a teacher. My first year of teaching, guess who was in my high school class? Nudge. When she walked in my class her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran and hugged me. She blubbered something about Angel and Gazzy finding their parents and crap, and then she said her dad was the Mayor. And I flipped out.

I was excited. I had my Nudge back and I knew where my baby and Gazzy were. Ella, who wanted to become a Genealogist, was also in my class.

When she told Nudge she was gonna marry Iggy, Nudge smiled and said she was happy for her. But I saw what was lurking in her eyes.

Anyway, after Nudge came back, and we got in touch with Gazzy and Angel, (Who had become a snobby teen), and they came down to visit every summer since.

Bu this summer, something changed. It has been twelve years since I started teaching. It was June twenty-third, and I was taking down this year's stuff, when Nudge reminded me that it had been twenty years. I was thirty five. The box I had been holding fell from my hands I stared at the calendar. She was right. I had circled it.

So I had rushed out the door and flew the mile or so down to Lake Mead and circled the cliff top, wanting to find the best place to land. I had waited from nine o'clock in the morning to eleven forty seven, counting the minutes.

_11:50_

C'mon Fang, please be here. You promised.

_11:55_

Still no Fang. I remember sitting there rocking myself as I cried silently staring at the sky.

_11:59_

Oh god. He wasn't going to show. He was dead. I remember praying that he would land just in a few seconds. But as time grew on, I heard no flutter of midnight wings.

Midnight.

As I stared at the sky, with my head reeling, I promised myself that if that selfish jerk was still alive and if I ever saw him, I would roundhouse him until he BEGGED for MERCEY!

I remembered flying off into the early morning spinning a wide circle just in case I saw him, in which I didn't, so that I would keep my promise.

So , it brings me here to tell you that a few months later, School had started up again, and I had a bunch of homework to grade, (that I didn't grade because I was to depressed) I met another guy. His name was Ryan Black. He had twin teens in middle school, and because I had been transferred into teaching there I promised I'd say hi, and he reminded me of My Fang. He had dark eyes, and was incredibly tall, 6'7, muscular, and had midnight hair. It was long.

But the most shocking thing was he was single. His kids' mom had never ever seen them (neither had i) and he didn't want anyone else but her again. He said that he was supposed to meet her at the mall to propose, but he got scared and only watched her from a distance. And watched her run away heartbroken.

He said I reminded me of her. Kinda.

I had honey brown hair and chocolate eyes. But she was also tall, he mentioned. Looking me up and down.

Well, since then things have been all cool now. But I wish that Fang was here by my side.

But we can't always get what we want, can we?

* * *

_Review if you want the 1__st__ chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

__

Did cha'll like it?

_RANDOM QUESTION FOR THE DAY: _Why is SpongeBob's Name 'SpongeBob Square Pants'?

* * *

**Max Pov:**

It's been a three months since I went to go get Fang back. Three months since he didn't come to see me there, even though he PROMISED.

I, Maximum Ride, (Now called Miss Alex Cameron (Ella's dad's last name)) Is a teacher. Shocker. The flock had split, and reunited over the time of eight years, and Angel and Gazzy (Gabrielle and Avery) had found their parents.

So.

Fang never came and saw me like he promised, as mentioned above. So I assumed he was dead. Life goes on and I take anti-depression pills. Iggy said it wasn't shocking.

Mom and Ella moved in with Iggy, Dylan and I. And Nudge visits on weekends and Angel and The Gasman come during the summer.

Fang was the reason everyone left.

So. Again.

Anyway why I was ranting, I am currently finishing up my seventh period class.

"Alright guys!" I called, "Homework is page fifteen to seventeen! I'll see everyone in two weeks!" My seventh graders rushed out chattering on about spring break and crap. All well.

As everyone left, Mimi Black tripped and fell, her books spilling out everywhere. Her twin, Jordon, rushed to her side and stacked her books on his.

She managed a teeny smile at me and waved. I waved back, and stood up, clicking over to the tall teens. Like I said, their father is like, six foot seven. Jordon towers at five-nine and his sister at five-five. And they're what? Thirteen?

"You okay, Mimi?" I asked bending over as she brushed herself off. She nodded mutely and flicked her dark chocolate colored hair, trying to regain dignity. Jordon smirked.

"Thanks Miss Cameron. I think Mims is good." He said his voice cracking.

Mimi frowned at him. "Yeah I'm fine, but our Dad, Mr. Black, will be worried if he is late to Football again." I smiled and ushered them away.

_(He ya'll just a side note… Mimi is pronounced me-me. And same with Mims or Mimmers, they both sound like me wherever it has Mi.)_

Jordon's gold eyes flashed as he looked over my shoulder at the dark figure leaning in the doorway. Ryan Black. Sigh. He was crunching away at an apple.

"Hey guys, c'mon, Jordon if you're late I'm gonna have to kick you off the team." He said pushing them out. Mimi hung back "Dad. I need to get to Figure skating tonight." She hurried out the door.

Ryan's crisp dark gray shirt clung to his muscular body as he sauntered up to me. "Hey, you know school's over now so, I'm able to do this. Do you wanna, um, go with me tonight to the rink? Mimi's excited about the Recital and all and Jordon's gonna be at a friend's… so I'm all alone…" He trailed off looking me in the eye, his obsidian orbs penetrating mine.

I smiled breathlessly, "Sure." I picked up my purse and to his side. "Do you mind I stop at the ladies room real quick?" He shrugged. I smiled again and clicked out of the room.

In the ladies' room, I slid down the wall and hyperventilated.

I'm not gonna lie to you. I was excited. Screw Fang. I've got Ryan. I stood up and looked in the mirror putting on a little more mascara and eyeliner. I fixed my hair. I primped for a little and then finally decided to lower my camisole. After giving up on taming the wild look in my eyes, I sighed and wandered out into the hall.

Ryan stood leaning against his door and raised his eyebrows. He smiled. And wound his arm around my waist. I hesitated for a minute but then eased into his embrace as he led us down the hall towards the stadium.

~IAMTHEAWESOMEPAGEBREAK~~

As it turns out, Ryan is a funny person. He's also sweet and understanding and quiet…..

God, I sound like a teenager again. But still, Fang could've compared easily to him.

Fang…. No. He didn't show up, so he doesn't care. As Nudge has said, 'He can go screw off in a hole.' And I now believe her; he doesn't want me so he didn't care.

* * *

_Okay. I hate this chapter I think. All well_

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you guys_

_And if you would like to know if Fang is Ryan or the other way around…. Review. Then I might tell you. Maybe. ;)_

* * *

**Max Pov:**

Ryan. Sigh.

The practice game was amazing. He pointed things out to me -because I had absolutely no idea how football worked-, he showed me around, and chatted with me, and he acted nothing like Fang… But, he looked exactly like him.

Funny.

In the meantime, I was watching Mimi closely.

She acted very strange. Almost finicky; she was very paranoid, as if something was about to come up behind her and grab her from behind.

Jordon acted like that too; except he was more laid back and easy going. Both of the twins stared me down when their father walked me into the stadium. I thought Mimi's eyes would pop out.

"Dad? Miss Cameron? Did I miss something?" Jordon muttered, scanning the crowd.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his son. "Who are you looking for?" he said, squeezing my hand.

"Charlie. You seen him?" Mimi perked up a little as her brother spoke.

"Charlie, as in six foot five Charlie?" She said, her dark eyes flitting around.

"Six foot five?" I said incredulously. Oh my god. He's in seventh grade!

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I was lucky enough to have my daughter fall in love with him too." He elbowed his scarlet faced daughter.

Mimi opened and closed her mouth a few times and then shook her head, defeated.

Just then, a huge muscled teen bounded up to lanky Jordon. "Jory! 'Ssup man? Oh! And look, My Mimi!"

Mimi began frantically hiding her face in her hands, as I assumed, Charlie hugged her. He set her down and she seemed to hum as Ryan smoothed her hair down and patted her dazed face.

"Coach, dude, where'd you pick up her?" he said smiling at me, "just, kidding," He added after receiving a look from Ryan.

"Coach?" I mumbled, pressing my head against his shoulder. I felt him nod.

I smiled softly, and took his hand. I felt him shift, and he took my face in his hands.

His eyes searched my face for a moment. Then after a bit of hesitation, his lips pressed against mine.

**AWESOMETASTICALPAGEBREAK!**

I stumbled inside the house, smiling.

Ella lifted an eyebrow, and smiled. She had been doing her homework for college. Again.

"How's the homework?" I asked foggily. She shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Oh, and this came in the mail for you." She muttered, pushing a letter to me.

It was old-ish; probably six or seven years old, and addressed to me. I opend it hastily, finally waking up from my dizzy haze.

_Max,_

_I know you probably didn't get this for a while, I asked Ella not to give this to you until now. Which means, I didn't show up on the cliff, and you found someone, (or didn't), and you were upset. I wish I could tell you everything that I've gone through, but I can't. But I can tell you one thing: You have kids. You may find them and you may not. They've been with me for about six years. I found them as babies in a section of the school I had been raiding. The doors were labeled NURSERY and inside were cribs, filled with dead kids. All except one preemie crib; that happened to be your kids'. There were a boy and a girl. _

_I named them Emilee and-_

The page cut off. It had been ripped. I looked inside the tattered envelope it came in and produced the rest. Or what was left of it.

_I hope you are satisfied with the names. I thought you'd like them. Also, I figured out that we did meet. It happened thirteen years and nine months ago. It was erased from your memory completely, but my memory wasn't cleared completely. We were at the school and we were forced to… for lack of better words, reproduce. You did after a while, and had premature twins. Then they were taken from you, while we fought the white-coats to get them back. I was tranquilized and you were stuffed in a dog crate and given to Jeb. I got them back, and I want to show you everything about them. But I can't, because this letter was given to you. _

Oh no. I already knew what was going to happen.

_Max, because you have this letter means I am dead. Or I have disappeared. Either which. If I'm not, then I'll try to find you. _

_I love you, _

_Fang_

My eyes were frozen open. No. No.

No.

* * *

_Omg! I couldn't think of anything to write so critics are welcomed. _

_OMG! _

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aww, I love you guys. Thanks a bunch. The last chapter came to me in like an hour so I was typing madly and thinking and typing and planning and it goes on and on….._

_Sigh. _

_But to answer a question: I'm gonna make you guys wait and find out about you know who and the other you know who. ;)_

_I am open to any questions about this story. So if you'd like to know some stuff about it or throw in some suggestions, review and I might answer or put in the suggestions. _

_Lastly, this story will be adopted in the future - (Meaning like until the last few chapters and possibly sequel) - by my cousin, Michaela, and I will not return to this site. Ever. Charlotte died this morning. _

_My family and I are headed out to California again. So it might be a few days until I update after this. _

_Mm-Kay? _

_Love, _

_Lezlea_

_P.S. When i said the stuff about the update i only mean chapters... :) I'm working on it now. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, I posted on the same day. So what? Just kidding. But seriously, this is like one of my hugest pet peeves; Updating on the same day. Ugh. _

_But I had to write this before I could start packing. Oh yeah, Michaela will be typing for me for about…. Four weeks after today. __She's funny. And acts a lot like me. We were born on the same day so it's almost like we're twins. _

* * *

**Max Pov:**

My eyes were frozen open as I saw tears staining the aged paper. Ella! She was a traitor. Did she never her my sobs of anguish? Or my muffled shrieks? Was she not the one who sat by me day and night comforting me as my flock split?

I threw the paper down and rushed down the stairs, tears of rage stinging and blinding me. "Ella!" I shouted, "H-how c-could you! I l-loved h-him!" I said, sobbing.

But as I heard no noise, I opened my eyes to scream in horror.

Ella. Was. Dead. She was hanging from the ceiling on the fan, three huge furrows running along her chest cavity, spilling out her vital organs. A bloody note was attached to her heart.

With a scream, I dropped to the floor. Unconscious.

**NOTVERYAWESOMEPAGEBRAK! **

I cracked my dry, red eyes open to hear the beeping of a monitor. I felt my neck crack as I turned my head to the side. Iggy was sitting next to me. His pale eyelids were shut and tears streaked down his face.

"Igs?" I tried, my voice hoarse. He nodded mutely.

"She was pregnant. They did everything they could for the baby. It's in the nursery now. Barley alive." He rasped.

"How long?" I asked, truly stunned. Ella was having a baby? But…

"Five months. She wanted to tell you. She was going to this weekend." His voice broke twice; his blue eyes opened slowly, bloodshot.

"Oh Iggy." I mumbled, Patting his hand. I felt my eyes sting again. The feeling of maternal instints kicked in as I thought of my… niece. My kids, Fang had wrote, were premature. My kids… Emilee-

My thoughts froze. Mimi. Emilee. Her real name was Emilee. Spelled the EXACT same way. She had a twin. I had twins. Her twin was a boy. I had a boy.

Ohmigod.

**AWESOMETASTICLAPAGEBREAK!**

**Fang Pov:**

He sighed. The school had him on dangerous missions and he was sure that if Max knew what he was up too, she would abandon him.

Max… He felt a familiar tug at his heart.

Birds mated for life, and Max and he had had sex. So they mated. He thought of the kids. Emilee and-

An explosion rocked the building.

"Shit." Fang mumbled, glancing at the cut on his leg. He grimaced as he dug his fingers into the wound twining his fingers around the shard of glass that had penetrated him.

Ripping it out, he focused on the bloody surface, remembering the night HIS kids were born…

*FLASHBACK*

"_Max, Push!" Jeb shouted clutching Max's leg as she screamed in pain. _

_Fang looked again as a bloody head pushed through Max's, erm, sacred place. He winced, not wanting to think about the pain she was in. _

_Even from the cage they had forced him in, Fang watched panic spasm across her face. "JEB! They're too EARLY! They WON'T make it!" She shrieked through her teeth. _

"_Yes they will! Now PUSH!" Max through back her head and gripped the edge of the bed as a baby's face appeared. It was incredibly small, Fang thought gripping the bars, The stupid gag they put him in prevented him from encouraging the love of his life. _

_The shoulders showed five minutes later, and to fang's curiosity and partial delight, the rest of the baby slid through easily. The baby screamed almost quietly as Jeb pulled it away from Max's bloody body. Max panted loudly and rubbed her stomach. "Uhhhh…" She moaned. "Jeb…. The Baby…. He's biting me!" She said the last part shockingly, as if it were not possible. _

_Jeb wasn't listening. He was peering into his newborn Granddaughter's face. Fang felt a low growl build in the recesses of his chest. As if he heard Fang's thoughts, Jeb turned unlocked Fang cage and passed him his daughter. Jeb pulled off the gag, and murmured, "Take care of her, Fang." _

_Max screamed again. Fang stared intently at Max and then feeling a rustle in his arms glanced down, just in time to see his baby ripped from his arms and carried off. "NO!" He bellowed. His cage, which had been left stupidly unlocked, broke open as Fang unfurled fifteen feet of dark feather, muscle , and sinew._

_Max let out a startled gasp as she felt her baby pulled out the rest of the way of her body. Then she collapsed. Twin screams ripped through the night air as Fang tore off after his children's captors. _

_He wouldn't let Max down._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Fang's dark eyes opened. He felt numbing in his heart, the feeling of loss.

The imposter who stole his children from him three years ago, on Christmas Eve, would pay, He promised himself silently.

Turning, eyes ablaze, Fang ripped out the knife that he kept securely tucked in his belt, and launched himself at the fire.

**Max Pov:**

I had realized after about an hour of debating, that my children had been hiding under my nose for about a half a year now. I sighed exasperatedly. Just like me, to not notice the similarities between the three of us. Jordon, and his facial structure, his eyes; a combination between Fang and me's, and Mimi, her eyes and dark hair that seemed to be lightly sun streaked as well.

I wondered if they knew.

The door clicked open softly and a nurse wheeled in a crib. "Maxine Cameron?" Her blue eyes questioned me.

I nodded. And she smiled, "Here, meet your niece." She rolled the covered crib over to me and I peered in.

Inside, nestled on a blanket, lay a baby girl. She had a spars covering of light brown hair, she was slightly see- through, as long as the tip of my fingers to halfway down my wrist, and she twitched constantly.

"Beautiful." I mumbled running my hand over the crib. I felt tears prick my eyes. She was _so _small, so helpless. I felt this was something the father needed to know, so I tapped Iggy's hand.

He pried open his eyes and glanced down at me and looked up in alarm, touching his eyes.

"I can see." He said wonderously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max Pov:**

"What?" I nearly shrieked. The baby girl flinched and clenched its small fists. Iggy merely shook his head; reaching out towards the incubator. He stroked the surface loving. He murmured something under his breath, and said, "Alana. Alana Skye Ride." I was stunned for a moment.

"It's beautiful, Iggy. Ella would have loved it." I said brushing stray tears from my eyes. He looked at me and blinked in shock. "Max, you look horrible."

"Gee, thanks, I wonder why." I said snidely. But I felt crappy too.

"You have a bruise on the back of your head and a major concussion. You hit the ground pretty hard." The nurse informed her. Then she frowned, "Your house was burnt down. Someone called the fire department, and they arrived just in time to rescue you and your sister's body."

She checked the clock and apologized, offering to leave Alana in here with us. Iggy said no. He wanted her to have a good rest. So she could be strong.

The nurse wheeled her away.

"What did the note say?" I asked quietly. Iggy stiffened.

"Your Mom, she said it read 'This is your final warning Max, give up now.' An Eraser had killed her." Iggy sniffed. My head swam as I thought of Ella's broken, shredded, body. A nauseous feeling crept up on me.

A knock sounded on the door, and then Mimi popped her head in. My daughter.

_Max, do not let her know that you are her mother._

The Voice; it hadn't been here since Fang left.

_Why? _I shot back.

_Because, she will not accept it._

_But, why? _I thought. No answer. Typical.

"Hey," Mimi said quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, Miss Cameron."

I smiled through quivering lips. "Thank you."

"Her name was Ella, right?" She tipped her head to one side.

"Yeah." I shook my head. "I met her twenty one years ago. I didn't even know I had a sister before then."

She quirked her mouth, then pursed her lips. "That must've sucked. Even though Jordon annoys the crap out of me, I would never _not _want him with me."

My eyes turned sad. I closed them tightly and put my hands against my face, sobbing.

Mimi shifted awkwardly by the door. She put a hand on the doorknob, hesitating.

Finally, she whirled. With a look of determination, she strode toward me and put her arms around me. I sobbed in her arms for a few hours until I felt her sag. I sniffed as I chuckled, and pulled her up next to me. I laid my head on her bony shoulder. Smiling, she let her eyelids drift shut, and so did I.

**AWESOMETASTICALPAGEBREAK!**

I yawned, rubbing my sore eyes. "Igs?" I mumbled, cracking open my eyes. He wasn't there.

I picked up my phone from the nightstand, dialing Angel's number. I waited for her answer.

She didn't. Her phone was off.

I called Nudge and Gazzy. Both of their phones were off. I frowned.

I dialed my Mom's number.

One ring…. Two rings…three-

"Hello?" Came the tired response.

"Mom? Where are you? I called everyone and their phones were off." I said, worry etching in my brow.

"Max? How are you calling me?"

"What? What do you mean? I call you all the time!" I began freaking out. What was wrong with me? Where was she? Where was I?

"Max… You've been in the School for two years. They killed your family years ago… and you're next. " Valencia's voice went from her normal voice to one I'd learned to hate. Robotic and slow.

I screamed. My throat shrieked in protest and I…. I-

* * *

My eyes flew open as I sat panting in the bed.

Iggy shot up in his chair and turned his face to me. "Max? Are you alright? You screamed."

I shook my head, still panting heavily. "I- just. Oh never mind. I just had a bad dream."

He nodded in understanding, "Your little friend left a little bit ago. She said something about 'Shut up she's asleep, and tell her to call my dad.'" He tossed me a scrap of paper.

_Ryan- 582-9367 _

"Thanks Ig."

He shrugged. "Oh hey- Angel, Nudge and Gazzy are with your Mom in the nursery. That's where I went earlier."

I nodded this time. "How has Angel taken to aunt-hood?"

"Just about as easily as Nudge did; Loudly." He chuckled, rubbing his now usable eyes. He yawned. "Do you mind if I go home for the night or would you rather me stay here?"

"I don't care. Go on home." I smiled at him. He leaned over and hugged me.

"Night, Max." He whispered from the door.

**AWESOMETASTICALPAGEBREAK!**

I tossed during the night. Stupid medical pills. Stupid Nurses. Stupid hospital. Stupid no-sleeping-while-you-have-a-concussion-rule.

I groaned, sitting up. I had to use the bathroom.

Moments later I plopped myself in a chair that faced the window. The window overlooked the forests just outside.

I stared at the night sky, feeling my wings twitch.

Looking around, an seeing no one was there, I bit my lip and untied two of the ties on my back.

My wings almost seemed to jump out of the place on my back. I wrapped them around me tightly and sighed.

I felt a hand on my back. I whirled, recognizing the person by their touch.

"Fang."


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter was confusing. Right? This is gonna be a short chapter. Just fore-warning you. _

* * *

**Fang Pov: **

He saw her. From the window of the hospital he watched her slide the shoulders of the un-flattering gown off her slim frame and unfurl her graceful wings.

He felt himself unfurl his own. He felt himself jump to the nearest window without her seeing. He felt himself intrude in a sleeping elder's room, so he could cross to hers. And he did.

Fang crept in the room and placed a cold hand on the middle of her warm back. Her wings flickered in recognition. He watched her whirl. He felt her warm body press- and yet at the same time reject- against his. He felt his arms wind mindlessly around her as she clutched him.

Fang kissed her with everything he had. Then she slapped him.

"Why," She whispered; Her voice full of pain and longing

Fang said nothing. He just felt her tears burn him like acid. He closed his eyes, feeling his own solitary tear slide down his angled cheek.

Max's lips brushed it away. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. But why do you now choose to come back? You didn't come to me at the cliff."

He exhaled. "Max… I-I wanted to bring your- a surprise. I came back because I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. Max buried her head in Fang's chest, breathing deeply. Tilting her head back up she kissed him again.

Fang took this as in invitation. His hand's roamed over her wings and down her back. She relaxed physically in his touch.

He pressed her against the bed gently, as she fell back. She dug her hands into the skin on his back as he pulled off her gown. She returned the favor with his clothes.

The night continued on, passionately synchronized with Fang and Max.

*SLIGHTLYDISTURBEDPAGEBREAK!*

Early in the morning, Fang pulled Max from his arms. Kissing her on the cheek, he pulled on the rest of his clothes and disappeared into the dawn.

* * *

_Told you so. Sorry I know I'm updating a ton. But I want to get in as much as I can before Michaela gets this. Sooo… Yeah._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay now I have a few questions and comments for you guys…_

_To Silver panther 17: Umm what do you mean? I am continuing it._

_To __FallenSnowAngel5297__:_ I _try to make things confusing. Just keep reading and you'll understand._

_To Faxisthegreatest123: Thanks for all the reviews, YOU ARE AWESOME!_

_And so are the rest of my precious reviewers! ME LOVE YOU!_

_Just kidding._

_Last thing: Whoever can guess why I made Fang run… You will get a character in this story or whatever you guys want. ;) _

* * *

**Max Pov:**

I yawned and reached over for Fang. The bed was empty were he laid with me last night.

No.

Not again. I groaned, feeling another one of Fang's mysterious notes. I stifled a sigh and opened it.

_Max,_

_Watching you sleep made me realize what mistake I made to leave you twenty years ago. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_I will be back, just as soon as I can get back what was mine. Thank you for last night (the best night of my life so far,). _

_I love you, _

_Fang_

I slapped my forehead. I slept. Dammit. I slept, and I had a concussion. Well, hey, at least I woke up. I shifted awkwardly. Crap. I jumped up and pulled the gown on as I raced to the bathroom. When I got out, Nudge was in my room a half- stricken, half- happy look on her face.

"Fang." She whispered. Her eyes darted accusingly at me. "You and Fang sitting in a box; naked, naked, OH MY GOSH!" She giggled. Then she frowned. "That is actually very gross. Hmm…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Nudge. He was here. And yes I did have sex with him. No you cannot tell anyone about this. None of it. Understood?"

Nudge smirked. "Uh-huh. I keep my mouth zipped nice and tight, all the time." I rolled my eyes. Nudge has learned much from me.

Then her faced changed, "Max," She said uncertainly, " What if you got pregnant though? What would you tell everyone? That you had sex with a stranger? That you don't know who the father is? You and I both know how hard it is not knowing who your parents' are. Would you keep it from the kid? Or would you tell them?"

I exhaled loudly. "Nudge, I'm not pregnant, and I don't plan to be. Okay?"

She still looked uncertain. "Max…. You never know with these things, okay?"

I huffed, " Nudge! Just quit! I'm not pregnant." I scowled. She looked at me with pity in her deep brown eyes.

"Listen. You've taught me everything I know, and you've taught me to hide things until completely necessary. Well, I have something to tell you. I devolved a new skill a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you, but it just wasn't the right time." She sighed, "I can see options that are withheld in the future. And the future shows that something that I can't see will affect you. As in, you might be pregnant. Like right now."

I gaped. My eyes felt huge. "But-but, I… no… you're kidding…." I trailed off.

Nudge shook her head. "But, you still have a possibility, you of course know that." She sneered the end and twitched out of the room.

I sunk onto my bed, my head in my hands. God. I am just tearing up the flock.

* * *

_I don't want to write right now. I'm going through a hard time, with Charlotte's funeral coming up. _

_Reviews are welcomed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. This is new (for me). **

**Charlotte's funeral is like in two days and Lezlea is like giving up on FF. So she told me to write this chapter. (BTW: It's Michaela.) **

**Well, here's the thing. I'm not gonna write this story unless Lezlea plans it. So this is just an A/N. (That is the right term right?) And I need help.**

**Anyone who wants input on this story, review, to give me your ideas please, it would be a hugongatory™ help. I am a sucker for begging. **

**So, if anyone wants to give me help, please, please, please, please, do. **

**Oh yeah! Lezlea says to tell you guys that she wants to cancel this story 'cuz she doesn't like it. So since I do, Review to change her mind. **

**I think that's it. So… Keep reading this story until further notice!**

**Michaela:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, then, let's begin. **

**First: PLEASE READ THIS A/N!**

**Second: I am thinking about abandoning this story. **

**Third: I am thinking about putting this story up for adoption. So… if I do, here are my terms.**

**I want a fully detailed review of what ya'll is gonna do with this story.**

**I want a preview chapter.**

**I want to know what you are going to do with this story.**

**And I want to read your stories. So please leave your name. **

**Oh. And I will be having Michaela take over my profile. So… The name will go from Lezlea and Bree to Mice-ily-Lee. Oh, but if I continue this story… I WIL WRITE IT. ****. Despite her desperate pleas…. I am soo evil. **

**Okay. I think that is it. Read on!**

* * *

**Max Pov:**

"MAAAXXX! BREAKFAST!" Nudge yelled. Since we had gotten home, two days ago, we had been planning Ella's funeral, and the Flock had moved back in for the summer. Iggy hadn't been really at home. He was at the hospital spending time with little Alana. Nudge had gone with him yesterday and had come home with teary eyes. Angel said she was thinking about having a baby.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I looked out the window sadly. Fang hadn't come back yet.

I sighed as I heaved myself out of bed, and looked at my torso in a full length mirror. Pressing delicately on my lower stomach, I gazed at myself. No baby-bump yet. Mom had said my pregnancy would be cut in half, so I should be expecting the bump very soon now.

I turned to the left a little, and ran my fingers over my lower torso. As I crossed underneath my belly button, I felt a teeny-tiny round bump. Ah crap.

"MAX! COME ON! Gazzy is about to eat your toast!" Angel yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright!" I shouted. I found my tee-shirt from last night and pulled it on, clambering out the door quickly.

~Hours later~

I relaxed against the wide boughs of a Pine tree gently, laying my hand on my stomach.

A baby… Maybe Fang-

I cut my thoughts off. Fang was not coming back. Not now.

_You're wrong. _I jumped when the voice spoke into my head. First time in twenty years.

_What? _I thought wildly.

_He never completely left you. He was always there, watching you. Then The School ended up pin-pointing him, and with him, you._

I jolted up straight. Was Fang here now? Was he watching me? Wanting to be with me?

Hundreds more questions floated in my head, but I couldn't pick one to ask. But as soon I had decided one, I felt the voice's presence leave.

"Damn." I grumbled silently. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree, breathing deeply. I listened to the noises around me, and was caught up in them until a sudden freezing breeze picked up.

All sounds stopped. The forest was silent. I gasped and slammed my hands into the branch and held on as my tree rocked violently.

An ear-splitting screech of defiance came from the base of the Sequoia I was in, and looking down in terror, I saw Mimi and Jordon.

I wrinkled my brow. What the hell?

Mimi pulled herself up again and ran at Jordon, who was standing about six feet away from the tree. She screeched again, and clawed at him, I stifled a gasp as her nails raked bloody furrows in his chest. He growled and swung at her, slamming her back into the tree.

Jordon smirked and crossed his arms. Mimi glared and hissed. She disappeared into the shadows with narrowed eyes.

Jordon uncrossed his arms and crouched, preparing for her attack. I pressed myself as far back as possible into the branches, ignoring the throb in my wings. Suddenly I heard an ominous _THWUMP, THWUMP, _not far from my perch. Jordon's head snapped up at the sound too.

Mimi shot like an arrow straight from the sky. I gaped at her wing color. They were midnight black, outlined in gold, and streaked with white, and dappled with caramel hues.

He jumped out of the way as her feet connected solidly with the ground, right where he had been standing. He whipped out his wings too. His were chocolate brown but his secondary feathers were silvery white, with black streaks. Beautiful.

He leaped at her and the wrestled away into the forest again. I stared wide eyed at the point where they disappeared, and ran a hand through my shockingly cold and untangled hair.

Rustling emanated from a few trees away. I look over to see Fang pull himself out of the branches. He looked around, his eyes settling on me for a moment before his face set in confusion. He peered closer, and opened his wings slowly. "Max?"

I was silent, for fear that my voice would shake. With fear and anger. I was stalk still, I would not let him know I knew he was there. Even if he did already know.

"Max?" He repeated, almost silently. He cocked his head slightly, and nimbly jumped from his tree to the neighboring one. I didn't see his next move but before I knew it, his arms were around me, holding me to him. "Max, Max, Max," he murmured. "I'm sorry I left." He hesitated, "and about Ella."

He pulled me away an inch and touched something wet. Oh. I was crying again. Lovely. "Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this to me? First you come back, then you leave another note, and now you're back? What's it gonna be this time? A cell phone message?" I growled. He looked upset. Good.

"I had to." He muttered simply. "Did," He hesitated again, "did Ella give you the note I left you?"

I tightened my eyes and nodded. " Do you remember them?"

I stared back blankly. "Mimi and Jordon?"

**Fang Pov (I was getting tired of Max):**

"Mimi and Jordon?" She asked, her warm, brown eyes confused. Fang stared at her, and she glared back.

"Yes." He finally answered. "Why did you call her Mimi?"

She shrugged. "She prefers it. She didn't really like her name. She said it reminded her…. Of her Mo- Well I guess me."

Fang smiled slightly. "I remembered you, when I named her. You always said if you were living with a real mom and dad," She winced, but her continued, "you'd want to be named Emilee. I didn't get a chance to name Jordon." He added, glowering. "Your _father_ did."

She rolled her eyes. Fang watched her, thinking of the old days, when he hadn't left. "Do you know about Charlie?" She asked randomly.

Fang paused in surprise before answering. "Yes…and no." He said slowly. "I do know _about _him, but not why he's here."

"What?" Max asked, her eyebrows creasing. The little V of stress was formed again. He frowned, wanting to wipe it away, to just take Max away from all of her problems and worries.

"He was a failed experiment. He could never function right. He shared a cage with Emi- I mean Mimi," he corrected smiling, "and he loved -and still does- her. He's over six feet at this point and Mimi, I think, likes him, too."

Max looked startled. "He was an experiment?"

Fang nodded. "Yes. Part Eraser. But he was too soft hearted, and he grew too fast. They wanted to retire him, so I got him out when he was only two. A little thing he was back then." Fang thought about it for moment and saw little Charlie's face in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Fang ran, looking for any door that said 'Nursery' or 'Baby room' or something! Finally he stopped at a door labeled 'Caution! Young Experiments!' Fang rolled his eyes. Caution. Psh.

He quietly pushed it open, and crept in. Inside, he looked around wildly for his babies. He spotted Jordon alone in a cage. He unlatched it quickly and pried Jordon's little fingers from the bars.

"C'mon little guy…there you go, come here….. gotcha," Fang muttered to him. The little boy scrambled onto Fang's back. Fang shifted him to the left a little so he could whip out his wings if necessary.

Jordon whimpered, "Emmy?"

Fang, startled, said, "What?" Jordon's little hand pointed past his ear to a darkened cage in the corner.

Fang looked at his young son, and turned to look at the cage with a shrug. Creeping quietly, fang crossed the room. Two more steps…. One… The alarms went off suddenly; blazing red lights pulsed through the room. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A disembodied voice screamed from a speaker.

"Dammit." He snarled, he ripped the cage door open and pulled a limp, feminine body from it. Pulling her in his arms, Fang turned to run when a cold little hand against his neck stopped him.

He gazed down into Emilee's dark caramel eyes. She looked at him, pleading, and then back to the cage, stretching a tan little arm towards a figure inside. "Please?" She said in a high, tiny voice.

He listened out towards the hall, the footsteps were far away. He had time. He looked back in her eyes. He felt the weight of Jordon on his back. A friend from this hell of a place, trapped and alone.

His sighed in exasperation and leant down to grab the larger form from the cage. He pulled a little boy, about the size of a four-year-old, from it. Emilee smiled a blazing smile towards him. "Chawee!" She cooed. Chawee? Oh! Cha_rlie._

Fang grabbed him and held Emilee in the other arm, and he took off running.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Fang. Fang! FANG!" Max yelled. He blinked, and focused his eyes on her face. She frowned, but her eyes smiled up at him. "You zoned." She said. He nodded. She touched his face with her hand, and pulled her face to his.

He kissed her sweetly for a moment, and pulled back eyes wide, and expression blank. His body jerked twice and he refocused.

"You're pregnant." He whispered knowingly.

* * *

**Review if you want more. I think I lost my touch :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey… It's Michaela… I have a question… please answer it… What does R&R mean? Lezlea won't tell me! **

**Max Pov:**

I froze. Crap. "What- what do you mean?" I looked at him with a (hopefully) blank expression.

"You're pregnant." He repeated in a whisper. His eyes were empty, and his body rigid, but his grip on me was like fire.

I stared back, not knowing what to do.

_Tell him. _The voice urged. I was torn. Tell him and risk him going away again, or lie and have him stay.

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes. "Yes." I breathed. I didn't feel any change from him. I waited for the rebuff tensely… No change. Five minutes past. Still no change.

Then, "Max, were you going to lie to me?" His voice was quiet, hints of humor and some other emotion I couldn't name boiled under the surface.

I nodded. "But you didn't." Fang's arms suddenly crushed down on me, and he buried his face in my hair. I pressed mine into his shoulder, which became quickly saturated with my tears.

**Mimi Pov:**

Mimi looked at her father quizzically. He had just told them to go and practice but was now curled up in the tree with Miss Cameron.

Strange. How did she get up in the tree anyway? From what Mimi knew she wasn't like them. But… What if she was? Mimi thought sluggishly, trying not to speed through important memories. The faint ones of her mother that she had carefully preserved so that she could never forget them. She reached out and touched her brother's hand.

His memories were ready, he knew what she wanted. The flowed into her mind in a rush. She gasped. Jordon had better memories of their mother than she did! And their mother looked just like Miss Cameron. Jordon turned to his sister and nodded. His mouth mashed together in a hard line. They had found her.

And now she had to die.

**Iggy Pov:**

Iggy smiled at the little baby cupped in his palms. She had grown a lot last night, enough to stretch from the tip of his long fingers to the bottom of his wrists, which was a long way, and enough to show the development of wings on her wrinkled back. She had fattened up too. Instead of weighing about two pounds, she weighed four. She pushed a tiny, fat, wrinkled hand up to her nose, trying to pull out the abstraction that helped her breath.

"No, Alayna," Iggy murmured to his little daughter. She made a faint gurgling noise in response. She wasn't able to open her eyes yet, but her eyelids twitched. Iggy smiled and dropped a kiss on her tiny forehead. He heard Nudge walk in, and she placed a hand on his back. "Is she okay?" Nudge asked, her brown eyes boring into tiny girl's face.

Iggy nodded happily. Her tiny features were already shaped like Ella's had been. Nudge reached out and patted Alayna's face. "She looks like Ella." She murmured.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Ella is …was… her mother. Of course she looks like her." Nudge harrumphed in disdain.

Suddenly Nudge asked, "Iggy, have you ever thought about trying again? Y'know, like dating… a girl… or me…" She finished quietly.

Iggy was silent for a while. He shifted uncomfortably, and opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like a fish. "Nudge," Iggy said pain filling his voice, "I just… I don't think I'm ready yet. But when I am, you'll be the first to know."

**Nudge Pov: **

Nudge looked away nodding, and stared at the bright white wall, biting her lip, trying to swallow the painful lump of tears in her throat. Ella ruined _everything! _ First she got in the way of Nudge's affection for Iggy, then she started dating him and kissing him, so he didn't notice Nudge! Then she gets pregnant making Iggy all happy and devoted to her. And now, now she died. Now Iggy was all hung up over her. And he still wouldn't notice Nudge when he was ready to date again.

She stood up abruptly. "I have to go." Iggy looked up in surprise, his beautiful blue eyes boring into hers. "Nudge? What's wrong? Hey! Are you crying?" She didn't answer.

She strode out of the room as quickly as she could without looking to disturbed. As soon as she was out of the nursery, she detoured down the hospital's hallway to the ladies bathroom.

When she was in, she locked the door and slid down the back of it, sobbing. Nude pressed her hands against her face, shoulders heaving.

A little while later, she swiped her hand under nose to catch the access snot, and stood up shakily. She waddled over to the pristine mirror, and checked her expression. Her makeup was smeared under her eyes heavily. She rubbed her eyes, frustrated with her life. Nudge pulled in a shaky breath, and reapplied her mascara and eyeliner.

Nudge took one last glance at the mirror and unlocked the door. As the door swung open, Angel burst in.

"Nudge!" She said, dragging Nudge by the wrist, out the door.

"Angel! What the hell is going on!" She said loudly. Angel just looked at her, and then exploded, talking as quickly as she could.

'Max. Fang. A baby.' Was all Nudge caught. She shook her head back and forth, and rustled her wings.

She clamped a hand down on twenty-seven-year-old Angel. "Wait. Fang? He's back? That means Max can be happy again. But wasn't she already dating that one dude that looks like Fang? Ohmigod! Is Ryan Fang? If he is then Max will be a step-mom someday? Right? I mean I think those are his kids but I'm not sure. They could be his niece and nephew, or like his little brother and sister! That would be weird because, Max and him are like the same age and she's almost thirty six! I'm almost thirty three but hey! She's farther in her life than I am." Nudge quit babbling at Angel's sour look.

"Yes. Fang is back. And Max is pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys this is just an A/N but thanks for the reviews!**

**To Sunshinewitch91: Thank you! That is a big help! And I love your name, very creative. **

**To PurpleTea98: Sorry about the mistakes… I had to hurry and write it because my computer was dying. Lezlea wants me to ask what you mean by 'holes in her plot'.**

**To OSCAR–THE–GROUCH17 and anyone else: Yep. I'm not sure what is going through Lezlea's evil mind to make that happen but it is. Sorry.**

**To Faxisthegreatest123: They had just been talking about Max, and it meant Max had to die. Sorry about the confusion. **

**Ok. Well never mind there has been a change in plans. Lezlea just handed me another chapter, and told me to tell you that the more reviews she gets, the faster she'll pre-write the chapters.**

**Well on with the story! (And I'll try to tone down the mistakes.)**

**

* * *

**

**3rd person Pov:**

Nudge felt her jaw drop, but was too far lost in thought to fix it. Angel pressed her own mouth in a hard line. "But-but…" Nudge stuttered with wide eyes.

Just as Angel was about to inform Nudge about Mimi and Jordon, Nudge's cell phone went off. Angel sighed heavily and plopped down in a plastic hospital chair. Nudge looked at her flock mate apologetically, and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" Nudge said. Angel heard a trickle of voices from Nudge's Blackberry. Nudge widened her eyes and put a hand over her mouth. "No…no…" She mumbled, keeping her eyes fixed on Angel's face. Angel stared back. After a few more minutes, Nudge clicked the end button.

"Angel, we have to go find Max. Now." Angel jolted up, reading her mind.

"Why does Jeb think that? Max isn't in trouble! Mimi and Jordon are harmless as two thirteen years can be! They can't kill her!" Angel's soft voice had fear and panic woven into it.

Nudge stared back with a glassy look in her eyes and took Angel's hand, they way she used to when they were young. Angel squeezed it, and said, "We have to tell Iggy." Nudge nodded and pulled Angel towards the Nursery.

**AWESOMETASTICALPAGEBREAK!**

Moments after they told Iggy everything about Max, Fang, Ryan, Mimi and Jordon, he placed little Alayna in her crib and pulled out his cell phone to call The Gasman.

Gazzy had moved up to Chicago, and had become and millionaire for creating military bombs. He visited Iggy and Nudge more than Angel, did because he was afraid of losing what was left of the flock after Fang had left.

Angel and Iggy both knew that he also had a big crush on Nudge since he was nine, but he was always to afraid to tell her. Nudge didn't know, but Gazzy was determined to tell her after twenty years.

Iggy talked to The Gasman for a while, and Nudge and Angel talked in hushed tones about Max.

"What if… Max gets hurt again. Like… If Fang really is back… if he left her again… and she is pregnant… she wouldn't want to raise the baby. Right?" Nudge said slowly, a worry line creasing in her forehead.

Angel just looked back, biting her lip. Nudge spoke again, "What about those two kids… Mimi and Jordon? If they seriously are her kids, then they're our niece and nephew. Which means Max doesn't know about it yet. Or she would've told us." She was mostly talking to herself, but Iggy covered the receiver and said, "Max has kids?"

Angel turned to look at him, and nodded. He smiled and said, "No surprise there." This in turn, of course, earned him two fierce smacks.

He glared at his adoptive sisters and went back to talking to Gazzy about what was happing and why he needed to be here. He hung up with a friendly goodbye seconds later. Turning to the girls he said, "He'll be here in thirty minutes, and meet us at the hospital. He was already in Arizona when I hung up.

Angel gave a sigh of relief, and Nudge patted her shoulder. Angel locked her blue eyes to Iggy's. "Does he know about Alayna?" Iggy widened his eyes. "Damn, I forgot to tell him!" He exclaimed. A nurse walking down the hall gave him a dirty look.

"Sir, I going to have to ask you to control your language in the Nursery Ward, or leave the hospital, please." She said, looking at him with flashing green eyes. She maybe in her thirties with no wedding ring and no idea who they were, but she looked familiar to Angel and Nudge. As she turned, the girls caught sight of dark red hair, tied up in a bun.

"Lissa?" Angel said in disbelief. The woman turned and looked at them again.

"How do you know my name?"

**Max Pov:**

I had left with Fang just a while after he discovered I was pregnant. He took me to where he had been staying when he wasn't on his missions, which he confessed to be working for Jeb. Jeb had been willing to find Fang and me's kids, to get Fang working for him.

Fang's house was set upon a hilltop overlooking the ocean. It was gorgeous. It was very spacious inside, and, with no surprise at all, I noted that all his furniture was black. I rolled my eyes, and he smiled slightly and took my hand, leading me up a big, wide staircase. The first rooms on the right were shut. I pulled my hand out of his of his grip to touch a small sign on the do that read, 'Emmy's room!', and was decorated with little purple hearts and flowers. The hand writing was pretty and curled at the ends of the letters.

"Mimi drew it herself when she was six. She loves the color purple." He said as he opened the door. The hinges creak slightly from years of no use. On the other side of the door, I was amazed at the size of the room. It was all a shade of purple. Her walls were lavender, her bedspread was violet, and her floor was a dark purple. The drapes were also violet, and were pulled back to expose big wide open windows that opened outward. She had a window seat with pillows of various shades of purple as well.

A tiny toy shelf stood alone in a corner, next to a big Barbie house, with dolls lying neglected on their doll beds. A walk in closet dominated the far wall and the bed was vertical and had a canopy over the top. Her nightstand had a beautiful doll sitting next to two picture frames.

I walked up to the nightstand silently. I fingered the dolls lacy dress and ran my hand over the dusty stand. Finally, I touched the first frame. As I picked it up I rubbed the glass with my hand. When the grime disappeared, I was looking at a picture of Fang in his twenties holding a five year girl on his right and a five year old boy on his left. Mimi was laughing, her dark caramel eyes smiling at the camera. Her arms were locked around the man I loved and he was holding her into his side. Jordon though, had his father's cocky half smile and had his arms crossed across his chest. His hair was hanging just below his eyebrows, like Fang's had at his age. They all looked happy.

The next picture wasn't covered with as much dust. It had tear stains in the water-sensitive wooden frame. It was a picture of me and Jeb, my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. We were pressed together and I was smiling happily. He was as well. I remembered the day it had been taken.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_I walked around the kitchen, happily smelling and sampling my mother's special chocolate cake. It was my birthday and everyone was excited, everyone but me. I was turning eighteen, and I wanted Fang with me. This was the third birthday without him and it didn't fell right because I had grown up celebrating my birthday and his with him. Suddenly a knock at the door disturbed my frosting sampling. I groaned and pulled my finger out of the bowl. Slogging over to the door, I opened it, quickly throwing a smile on my face as I did. _

_Jeb walked in and hugged me. Lovely. I forced myself to hug him back. This had become a ritual since Fang left. Jeb walks in, Jeb hugs me, I force myself to hug him back. I hated it._

_Angel bounded down the stairs, the rest of the flock following. She and the rest of the flock had come back to celebrate with me. I went to all their birthdays when they came around. We weren't really a flock, I guess, anymore. Just friends who had grown up together, and been the horrific testing together, and ran for our lives around America. Friends who had forced the oldest friend to go to Antarctica and freeze her butt off. _

_But we were still friends, no matter what._

"_Happy birthday, Max!" Everyone yelled excitedly. Mom brought out the cake and my family and friends began singing happy birthday. _

_After the cake and presents, Mom opted for Jeb and me to take a picture together. I was about to say no when Jeb broke in with, "Yes, Valencia, I think it's a great idea!" _

_So we, more me actually, were forced to take a picture together. I stood next to Jeb, awkwardly putting my arm around him. Mom sighed and fixed us so we were standing close together, and looked like a normal father and daughter instead of, oh, a mutant bird kid ad her scientist/donor/father/traitor. But still, we looked normal and happy. _

_The flash flashed brightly across my toothy smile, and my mom smiled. "Okay, you're good to go." _

_Jeb hugged me again and I actually didn't have to force myself to hug him back. "Thank you, Max." He whispered in my ear._

_

* * *

_

_*ENDFLASHBACK*_

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Fang wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head softly. "Let's go see Jordon's room." I whispered through my silent tears. He nodded, and turned me around. He held me at arms length for a moment and took in my expression with worried eyes. I didn't meet his gaze; instead I stared at the floor. He sighed and crushed me to him for the second time today. "I never should have left you." He mumbled.

"No you should not have." I said through a frown. He chuckled and pulled me out of the room.

Jordon's room looked just like Mimi's except for the color and toys. His was gray, and had little batman figures everywhere. He had the same pictures too.

We toured the house for a while I found out the Fang had six separate bathrooms, a three story house, two master bedrooms with bath rooms, and seven guest rooms. But that was all on the second floor. The third floor had his room. Which I had not seen yet.

* * *

He led me back down stairs and brought me into the kitchen. I frowned. "I'm not hungry." He flashed me a smile and said, "I am." I rolled my eyes and set my chin in my hand. I watched him flit around the kitchen and cook. As he turned around with a grilled cheese sandwich, I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" He asked, with a mouth full of food.

"When did you learn to cook?" I retorted incredulously. He shrugged. "Cooking channels." I furrowed my eyebrows.

We sat in silence, with me watching him eat, when my cell phone went off. He looked at me and motioned for me to answer it.

"I'll be right back." I said with a smile. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall to answer it.

"Hello." I greeted the person on the otherline.

"Hey baby." I froze. Ryan was calling.

"H-hey." I said with wide eyes, Fang opened the kitchen door and poked his head out. I held up a finger.

"So… I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to one of Mimi's competions?"

I didn't answer. I was still trying to comprehend Fang was not Ryan. Who the hell is he then?

"Baby? Look if you don't want to-,"

"No, no. I'll go. But, can I meet you at the school in fifteen minutes?" I said, staring at Fang.

"Uh, sure. I guess. May I ask why, though baby?" He sounded as confused as I felt.

"I just need to see you." I lied. I actually wanted to compare them, "Hey, could you bring the twins?"

"Sure. Oh, I have to go. Bye baby." He hung up abruptly.

"Bye." I muttered to the dead line. I looked at Fang again. "What did happen to Mimi and Jordon?"

"Some jackass stole them during the middle of the night. I almost saved them. But he shot me." He rolled up his sleeve to expose a nasty looking scar. It was rounded, but ugly, pink and raised slightly.

I was stunned silent. I touched it carefully. "Were you okay?" He nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

"How long ago were they taken?" I asked scrutinizing his expression.

A stormy look crossed his face and his eyes darkened considerably. "Six years ago." He spat, turning his head away. His body shifted away as well. I touched his back, and walked towards him. When I faced him again I gazed up into his eyes, which gleamed wetly. I blinked, trying to conceal my shock. Fang _never_ cried. The last time he cried, or the last time I saw him cry, was when he was five, and we had been running the a hot wire maze. He fell and branded his thigh, badly. I'm pretty sure he still has the scar to prove it, too.

"Hey," I said softly, "It wasn't your fault." I pressed my palm against his cheek. He raised a hand and covered mine. Shutting his eyes he whispered, "It was."

I slanted my eyebrows up in concern. "No, it wasn't. It could've happened to anyone, to Gazzy or Angel. Even Nudge, Me or Iggy. They were tracking them." I whispered to his eyes a tiny bit he looked at me. Then he lent down and kissed me forcefully.

I pulled away after a few minutes and smiled. "It's good to have you back. Now c'mon, I want you to meet someone."

* * *

**I think it sucks. Lezlea thinks so too. I think we've lost our touch.**

**She told me to delete the story. Well I think unless we get plenty of positive reviews not to delete this story we should be able to keep it. **

**She really wants to delete guys. So since I actually like this story pleeeeaaassseee review!**


	13. Just an AN, VERY IMPORTANT

**I Love you guys sooo much! Okay, just to get a few things clear, there isn't just one person. There are two people writing this story. Lezlea: Prewrites and outlines things, then writes it all down on notebook paper and gives it to me. Me (Michaela): Types it out and adds to a few parts of the POVs. Sometimes she types and I write, but you get the point. And I will eventually go back through my (our****) chapters and rewrite them. I also might TEMPORALIY delete this story and then repost it all together, rewritten. But that is the least likely option. I do actually think I will delete six or seven of my other stories and just work on two or three of them.**

**Ok. So also I want to beta this. Lezlea doesn't know about it yet. I don't plan to tell her, but I need someone to volunteer. If you would like to, review or send me a message. If you have any questions, send me a message or review. I get on almost every day, so I do check reviews and messages. **

**Also, I will be putting up a poll to show Lezlea people do love this story. She doesn't read reviews, so vote on the poll! **

**I would love to take over the story but Lezlea (see chapter ten) will not let me. And she has the power to change the password and delete this story. So try to vote, review, or send us a message letting us know whether or not you'd like to beta, try to change her mind, or ask me a question.**

**-Michaela3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM SOOO EXCITED TO TELL YOU THAT ON 1/1/11 12:00 A.M LEZLEA JADE SMITH ANNOUNCED HER NEW YEARS RESOLUTION WAS TO KEEP THIS STORY! YAY! SO HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry about this being like sooo late but I was grounded. Any way, enjoy the rest of the story when it comes, guys, and just ignore that up there if you want:D **

* * *

**Nudge Pov:**

Lissa stared at us with big eyes, her lips parted slightly as if to say something more to Nudge. Nudge spoke up. "Lissa Johnson. You dated F-Nick Ride in the ninth grade, Nick was my brother. Adopted, of course." She added to Lissa's puzzled look.

"H-how did you find me." She stuttered, taking a wary half-step back. Angel looked at Nudge and then said, "My brother, Jeff, was just visiting his new little girl, and we ran into a familiar face." She smiled warmly to prove her point. Lissa narrowed her green eyes slightly but stepped forward. Iggy smiled at her as well and said, "So have you heard from him recently?"

Lissa smiled coyly. "Why, actually, I have." She purred. "And, I have no more time to chat." With that, she stalked away.

Nudge looked at Angel and Iggy. "Do you think she's lying?" Iggy shook her head and Angel just looked panicked. "I couldn't read her mind!" She hissed. "She's hiding something important, and I don't know it!"

Nudge groaned, and fell back in one of the warm, clammy, plastic chairs. She rubbed her temples, trying to ward off a headache, while Angel and Iggy sat next to her. Iggy touched her shoulder lightly, and said, "Maybe the Gasman can help us out."

Nudge lifted her face, "How? He's not even here yet!" She was frustrated. They had no idea what was going on with Lissa, and, Nudge out armor up around her thoughts, she hadn't told the truth about Max and Fang. She knew they were going to have a baby. She knew Fang was back. She had seen it all when she had walked into Max's hospital room. Nudge was afraid for Max. And for Fang. They were like her parents growing up, and when Fang left, it was like watching your father stab your mother to death. She was so unresponsive for those five or six years. Yes, Max went to school every day, but never quite had spirit. Now, comparing the day she absolutely knew Fang was back to then, anyone could tell she was faking. The happy glow of light that subtly prologued motherhood, rained out from her skin.

But Nudge was missing a piece of information. Max had been missing for almost a year, thirteen years ago. When she had come back, she had no idea where she had been. Dr. Martinez thought that she had maybe gotten amnesia somehow. But Nudge never doted on that theory like everyone else did. She knew something else had happened. She just had never found out.

She needed Max to tell her the truth. But she always looked at Nudge funny and said 'I don't know'. Nudge loved Max, like a mother. Fang was like her father. But Max and Fang together were like a one organism. If you take away one half, it can only flounder uselessly. That's what Max did. Flounder uselessly, never able to answer a direct question without giving a blank stare. But the year Max came back, she was able to function more properly. It confused Nudge, and vexed her. Max should tell her everything! They had been very close growing up, and even while they had been on the run. Even when Fang left. Next to Ella and Dr. Martinez, Nudge had been one of the most important people in Max's life.

Nudge could only guess what happened to her, and what she guessed was Fang had taken her away to spend a year with him. And broken his promise to them all, especially Max. Nudge went through a stage when she hated Fang for doing that. For just taking Max away and not coming to see the Flock. But then she thought about The School. What if The School had taken Max away?

Nudge was confused. She rubbed her hand over her face again and reached out for Angel's hand. Iggy touched her shoulder and sat down in the chair beside her, Angel taking the one on the other side of her. Nudge leaned back against the wall with eyes closed and dozed off.

~Time passes~

"Hey Nudge!"

Nudge's eyes flew open at the familiar voice. "Gazzy?"

She turned her head around to see Angel pulling her head off Nudge's shoulder and Gazzy bounding down the hall. She stood up and hugged the Gasman happily. "How've you been?"

Gazzy smiled, "Well, pretty boring considering you guys haven't been around." Nudge laughed, and locked her eyes with his bright blue ones, watching expressions float around.

"Gazzy!" Angel squealed. Gazzy let go of Nudge and turned to Angel. "I'll go find Iggy." Nudge volunteered.

"He's in the Nursery." Angel mumbled into Gazzy's shoulder. Nudge nodded absentmindedly, pushing open the Nursery door. Iggy was touching the glass covering on Alayna's incubator, standing completely still. "She's gone." He mumbled over and over.

"Iggy, what are you talking about?" Nudge walked over to the incubator and pushed his big hand out of the way. Alayna was not laying in it.

Nudge pulled out her cell phone quickly and dialed Max's number.

**Max Pov:**

I held Fang's hand happily as we drove to the school. Fang had been silent and seemingly mad, but when I had asked him about it, he'd just shake his head and smile slightly. I don't believe him the slightest.

"So, Max, who are we going to see?" Fang suddenly asked.

I shrugged, "A guy I…" I faltered, seeing his hands tighten on the wheel. "A guy I kind-of dated. No big deal." I whispered hurriedly.

Fang's jaw tightened too. "Did he… did he kiss you?"

"Yes." I murmured, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Did you sleep with him?" I could hear pain in his voice.

I laughed humorlessly. "No. He kissed me… once, and then I came home to Ella dead." I chocked on the end, and added, "Besides, I wouldn't have been able too, knowing you were still alive… or still in my heart." I whispered the end, finally meeting his eyes, which had softened considerably.

"Max…"

"What?"

"I… I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." He rubbed circles with his thumb on my hand. I squeezed his hand and leaned against his arm.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot, and Fang turned off his car. I looked at him smiling, and said "Could you stay here for a moment? I want to talk to him alone." He raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. I saw another car parked in the opposite side of the lot and a few of our school sport-stickers on the back window.

I smiled again, and unlocked the main doors. They were already open. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Ryan clopping down.

"Hey." I called to him. He looked at me. No smile graced his face. Bad sign number one. He nodded towards the stairs, that led to the third story.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I trotted up the stairs behind him, and we finally climbed to the top and went into his room without a word to me. I followed suspiciously.

Inside a muffled cry sounded from the corner. My head whipped to the side to see Mimi and Jordon latched to chairs, and gags strung across their mouths. Mimi was crying, tears staining the plain white sock across her cheeks. Jordon was stoic, except his eyes pleaded me to run away.

"Ryan… What the hell is going on?" I asked harshly, taking a step in the twins' direction.

"Take one more step bitch and I'll blow her brains out." His low voice came from behind her, and he held a gun to her temple. She gave another muffled scream and squeezed her eyes shut.

I reached into my back pocket and pressed the call button and Fang's speed dial. I faintly heard the dull ringing noise from inside my purse. Oh no.

"Forget something?" Ryan sneered.

"No, and, Ryan, what are you doing?"

"Stop fucking calling me Ryan!" He growled, pressing the muzzle of the gun harder against my daughter's skull.

"What do I call you then?" I said icily. My eyes narrowed, and my temper spiked, as I met Mimi's terrified gaze. I looked at Jordon and clenched my fists.

He met my glare evenly. "You know me. Very well actually. Well, really your _mate_," His voice curved around the word oddly, "knows me. But you can call me Diego."

"Diego?" I snorted. "What kind of lame name is that?" **(A/N No offense to anyone!) **

He opened his mouth angrily to respond but his school phone went off. "Don't even think about moving or I will kill her." He strode over to his desk to answer the phone.

That was all I needed. I ran towards them, and ripped at the sock binding Jordon's face. It came off easily. I stooped down to pull the rope off his wrists when the phone clicked off.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, grabbing me by the hair. I grabbed his wrists pulled sharply right. I heard a faint snap. He yelled again, only wordlessly. He shoved me away, and I stumbled back, toppled over the window ledge and out the open window, I gasped, and flailed my arms.

I didn't think about my wings until I was to near the ground, to close to flap. I heard the solid crunch of my bones, blood pooled in my mouth, the air poured out of my lungs, and black spots clouded my vision. The last thing I heard was Mimi's horrified scream of "Mom!" Fang's deep voice in my ear saying, "Max! No! Don't leave me!" I tried to open my eyes, and tell him I wouldn't, but air wouldn't bubble on my lips, my tongue wouldn't form the words, and I couldn't force myself to respond to the dying flutter of my baby.

My life was over.


	15. Chapter 15

I am Soooooo tired. I am on the swim team at my school and have never ever done so much exercising at one time. Well really, that much swimming.

**Well, time to answer reviews!**

**PurpleTea88: Yes, I know it's confusing. And yes, I know people can stalk my, oh so beloved cousin, but since she won't be doing any internet surfing for a few weeks, I won't be in trouble! And by the way, Ryan is Diego; I just gave him the name Ryan for a while. And thanks for the paragraph thingie, I didn't think about that!**

**5253Racer: Um….. Sorry?**

**Faxisthegreatest123: Ah, my most faithful reviewer, I'm glad I'm back too. **

**Ok, sorry for any creepiness, or weirdness, or whatever, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Fang POV:**

Fang watched Max fall, her wings flop out unconsciously, and her body smack the ground. He couldn't move faster to catch her. He gave a broken cry and pushed himself faster.

Fang dropped to his knees, causing blood to blossom from them, but he didn't care. He hooked an arm under her head and touched his lips to her ear, frantically begging her not to die. Fang's eyes roamed over her blood spattered face trying to decipherer where the blood was coming from. Seeing blood stream from her mouth, he turned her over.

He was oblivious to Mimi and Jordon, who were screaming from the window. He was oblivious to Diego's cruel laughter. He was oblivious to everything except Max. Fang stifled a gasp as he saw the condition of her beautiful wings. Cracked and snapped, bent and broken, her wings were horrifying irreparable.

Fang touched along her spine hoping not to find a break. There wasn't one. Her wings had saved her life. But they also might have cost her another. Fang's thoughts went immediately to their baby. The baby would surely be dead, because of her fall. He had to get Max to the hospital. The car wouldn't cut it. He would fly with her, and Fang was determined.

Scoping her up, Fang finally registered the laughter. His vision clouded red, and his muscles flowed with adrenaline. Fang unfurled his wings, and pressed Max tighter to his chest.

He could feel her heart throb softly. Her breathing was irregular and unbalanced. He couldn't risk distractions from saving her, but he couldn't leave his twins behind again. Fang's heart was torn. Max or kids? His spilt decision was instant. He would save his children.

He launched himself into the air, his wings bunching the air and flinging it away from him. Fang shot up the three stories easily, landed on the sill silently, and crept inside to face the man who ripped his heart in shreds.

Mimi whimpered quietly. Her face was set in silent in silent joy. Jordon was crouched at her feet, cradling his arm. He didn't look at his father.

Fang walked over without noise, and gently propped Max up against the wall. Mimi grabbed his hand as it passed her.

"Daddy…" She whispered her eyes shut tightly; she pressed his hand to her cheek and let tears fall. Fang said nothing, but allowed her to hold his hand. His gaze was glued on the door.

He touched Max's face with his free hand and pulled the other from his daughter's grip. Suddenly, Fang and Max disappeared. The door handle had twitched and Diego stepped in. "This will make the boss very happy." He murmured into a phone. "Yes, yes, I know. She's dead. Yes! You heard me! The great Maximum Ride is dead! I saw her fall myself! There's no way she could've survived the fall."

Without warning the phone flew from his hand. Jordon's eyes were lasered on it. Mimi's hand touched his. The phone crumbled into hundreds of pieces.

Max was suddenly visible as a gust of wind blew eerily from the darkening sky. Mimi had tears running down her face, but her eyes were no longer brown. They were flat black. Storm clouds gathered outside, and thunder boomed loudly. A flash of lightening lightened the now dark room, illuminating a silvery blade across the room.

Diego gasped, seeing Max appear so suddenly. He took a step toward her, then another. He was ripped away from her as Fang locked his hands around Diego's throat. Diego kicked and snarled but didn't suffocate. He dug his fingers into Fang's arm, and raked long bloody streaks.

Fang slammed the man's head against the wall. "You—did–this–to–her! You—stole—my—kids!" He repeated that line over and over, with every word slamming Diego's head against the wall, until Diego became unresponsive. Unconscious. Fang slammed him against the wall once more and threw him down.

He turned, panting, to his kids. Blood dripped down his arms, as he took both of them into his arms. Mimi hugged him back automatically. Jordon took a little, but he unwound the uninjured and curled it around Fang's neck. Fang felt his shoulders dampen, as both twins allowed tears to fall.

He released those two moments later, gathered Max in his arms, and urged everyone to the window. Fang leapt out first, and flew in an arc, watching the techniques Mimi and Jordon used. They were watching him.

Both mutants were able to stay aloft perfectly. They had obviously flown without him before. He swallowed painfully. Fang still remembered the time he had taught them to fly. He had been nervous, and happy. Mimi had been willing to fly, but not willing to jump off the roof. Jordon had been eager to do both. They had both been clumsy.

Now, they were different, graceful. Their wings were amazingly in sync with Fang's. They were amazing. Fang turned again and started flying away to the Hospital. No time to wait now.

**Nudge POV:**

Nudge sat with her eyes glued on Gazzy's as they faced each other in a staring contest.

"Don't worry, Nudge. I won't tell Iggy you lost." Gazzy murmured. Nudge snorted and tried to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right." She said, smiling. The rush of a few nurses caused Gazzy to blink and turn his head. Nudge jumped up. "Ha! I told you I'd win." She put her hands above her head and swung her hips in a circle.

"I leave two completely grown people alone for six minutes and this is what I get?" Angel's voice echoed slightly off the walls. Nudge giggled when Gazzy mocked her. Angel just glared at him.

Iggy opened the door with his back and stepped out backwards, trying to persuade a nurse from the nursery to extend visiting hours. The nurse kept shooing him away. Finally the nurse succeeded in shutting the door in Iggy's face, which made Nudge laugh aloud.

Gazzy nonchalantly grabbed Nudge's hand. Nudge smiled at him, her brown eyes glittering happily, and squeezed his hand.

Time seemed to freeze as Gazzy leaned in slowly, and as he was just a few centimeters away, Iggy hooted. "Well, well! Gazzy's gonna get him some!"

Angel burst out a laugh, and then smacked her hand over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. Iggy waved his eyebrows suggestively at Nudge's mortified expression; Gazzy gave an easy smile and relaxed in an effortless slouch.

Nudge envied him; always able to relax or just make a joke out of anything. She wasn't, Nudge had to take time to think it through before she could even make a retort. She wanted to be like Max. Or like Max had been, before Fang left. She would even love to be Gazzy! Except for the farting part though.

She wouldn't want to be like Angel or Iggy though. Definitely not like Fang. Fang as a lying traitor, and Nudge absolutely hated him for leaving the flock and Max. Iggy had lost so much, and it would drive Nudge insane not being able to see. Angel… well, Angel was Angel, and not Nudge.

Nudge shuddered involuntarily. She looked around to see if anyone else had seen her. They hadn't seen her. They had been shuddering with her. Something inside Nudge broke, and she let out a whimper.

Angel was hyperventilating. Gazzy and Iggy had gasped. "What's happening?" Angel whimpered through her clenched teeth and jerking body.

"Max…." The word slipped from Nudge's mouth without her thinking. Nudge felt everyone understands, and pulled out her phone. It rang, and rang, and rang and rang, but no one answered. Max's voicemail picked up.

"_Hi, this is Max's phone. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you." _The voice sounded robotic and unreal. Angel had forced Max to try and leave a cheery message. But, Max and cheery? It just doesn't work that way.

Nudge snapped her phone shut mechanically. Angle looked at her sadly, Iggy and the Gasman expectantly.

"She didn't answer." Nudge whispered. Everyone's face held an expression of horror.

"So… It was… Something is wrong with…" Iggy said slowly. Nudge and Angel nodded in synchronization. "Is she… is she dead?" He continued lowly.

"I don't know." Nudge answered honestly. Angel's face was blank. Suddenly, she took off running, her tiny black flats sticking slightly. Nudge looked at everyone and then followed her quickly.

Angel shoved the 'Stairs Down' door open and raced down the stairs wordlessly. "Angel!" Nudge puffed, she hadn't run in forever! "Where the hell are you going!"

"To Max!" She screamed. Nudge froze. Iggy and Gaz bumped into her roughly. Iggy shoved her slightly, and she shook her head and ran again.

She barely had time to register what floor she was on before she raced into the Emergency Department. Her heart thundered as Nudge made eye contact with a tall teenage girl, walking ghostly towards her, with a haunted expression on her face. Nudge stumbled towards her, and grasped her shoulders.

"Emilee." She whispered. The girl didn't move her blank stare from Nudge's face, but she nodded numbly. "You're Max's daughter." She nodded again. "And Fang's." Nudge tightened her grip mercilessly on the girl's frail forearms.

Her fake nails dung into Emilee's flesh with a sickening _snick_. Emilee didn't flinch. "Where is he?" Nudge hissed. A shadow loomed over the girl and a boy, just a bit taller than Emilee, with the same haunted look, growled, "Take your hands off my sister." His eyes were more focused, and they were filled with a terrifying anger.

Nudge narrowed her eyes, "Where is he?"

"Right here." Two warm, strong hands pried Nudge's away from Emilee. She turned around and raised her hand, ready to slap.

Fang was ready though. He grabbed Nudge's hands and put them against his chest, and hugged her. Nudge gave in, sobbing in Fang's chest.

"I'm… sorrryyy…." She choked out. Nudge buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Max…" She choked again.

"Yes. She's gone." Fang dipped his head down and let his tears fall openly.

Everyone clustered around the two, wrapped their arms around each other, and mourned for the death of their fallen leader.

* * *

**Review for the Epilouge. **


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Fang held Mimi close to his side. Nudge stood by Mimi's left, and held her hand. Jordon's arm was in a cast, but Dr. Martinez's hand rested on it. She cried, just like everyone else. Total sniffled, his gray streaked muzzle sitting on his feet. He felt too old to get up, and ever since Akila's death, he didn't want to.

Iggy held a tiny, weak, sleeping, Alayna to his heart, pressing his lips silently to her tanned forehead to stifle the sob in his chest.

Gazzy tried furtively to swallow around the fist of clay in his throat. He had put on his nicest Armani suit, his best, shiniest shoes, and then took them all off and put on a white dress shirt with a dark tie and old black jeans. It was what Max would've wanted.

Nudge held Mimi's hand, and put an arm around Angel, both of them crying openly. Angel tried not to look for Max's mind at the funeral. But it was hopeless. Until she looked in the casket.

Fang, Jordon, and Mimi gave midnight a run for it's' money. Fang wore a black dress shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. His face was set stoically, but he couldn't stop the tears leaking ever so often. Max had been his world until the twins were born. Now, they and his family were all that kept him from jumping into the hole with Max.

Mimi wore a knee length black dress. It was sleeveless, but she wore a tightly fit black jacket over it. She was broken. Her only chance at meeting her mother ended in death again. Tears streamed effortlessly down her cheeks. She had lost everything. And now she was a mental mute. Physically, she able to talk, but mentally she was restricted.

Jordon looked almost identical to his father. But he cropped his hair short and let his mother's eyes burn painfully in his face. His grandmother told him that they were exactly like Max's. Just before she burst out in tears, and clung to him. He put his uninjured hand over his grandmother's and held it.

Jeb had shown up. And he was giving Max's eulogy.

Max.

She was laid peacefully, her eyes shut almost sleepily. Her mouth was a straight line in her pale skin. She wore a white bohemian style shirt with gold mid support. Her pale jeans poked out of the bottom of her shirt. Her hands were placed typically across her stomach. A reminder of what she had once carried.

The reminder lay sleepily in her father's arm. She stirred as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground.

"Shhh… sleep, baby. It's alright. No one will hurt you, Robyn." Seven pairs of eyes flashed to Fang as he pulled the small underdeveloped baby into both arms. "It's alright. Mommy's waiting for you. She'll be in heaven waiting when you're ready."

Fang lifted his head bravely, as everyone offered him a small smile. He turned, and everyone followed him out of the graveyard.

The graveyard where Maximum Ride was laid to rest at last.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

The girl danced on her tiny toes. She hummed happily, knowing her sister and brother were walking with her father behind her.

She was visiting her Mommy today.

Robyn laced a strand of lilac in her blond braided hair. She twirled around, letting her red skirt flare out prettily. She touched her black lacy shirt. It looked just like her eyes. Black.

She dropped to her knees with a giggle as her sister swooped down behind her kissing her cheek. Mimi didn't say a word, but she smiled. The eighteen year old girl swung the six year old up on her shoulders and handed her a bouquet of roses.

Robyn turned her head and waved to her daddy and brother. Her brother was carrying Alayna, who giggled and waved ridiculously to her cousin. Her uncles and aunts and grandmother trudged up the hill after Robyn's daddy and brother.

She jumped from her sister's shoulders and ran with the roses, right up to the single grave at the very top of the hill.

This was where Mommy would always wait for her, Daddy promised. This the place where they all loved. This was where Mommy visited Robyn in her sleep.

This was the place where she loved her.


	17. Sorry, just an AN

**Hi. **

**You guys were probably expecting another chapter to a completed story. But, nope. I need help. I started a sequel, and I posted it. (Need, was the name of it.) But Now… I don't like the turn it's taken, so I need ideas for a new outline. And a new name. **

**SO…If you guys would be so inclined to help me out, it would be great and virtual cookies for whoever does. Please, please, please review with help. Or PM me. **

**Thanks so much if you do help. **

**-Mimi**

**P.S. This is still Mice-Ily-Lee. I just changed my name. **


End file.
